Best Frenemies!
by Langerz2003
Summary: Book 1 of Mauve Series! Join Kara in her adventures at Hogwarts! Caroline Mauve, Pure-Blood, rich, and Best friends with both the Golden Trio AND Draco Malfoy! She must choose how her path and friends carefully. How will her adventure with the philosopher (sorcerer) 's stone pan out? What Path will she choose? This is an awful summary, I promise the story will be better!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Station**

Caroline Mauve (Kara) was a witch. As her Last name suggested she had strange Purple Hair a family trait that all the females had on her fathers side. She got her auburn hair from her mother who was a distant relative of the Weasley family. She was a Pureblood and because of this she was already familiar with the fact that she would have to run through a wall to get to platform 9 ¾, But that didn't stop it from being scary.

She had to run. At a _Brick wall._ What if she ran at the wrong wall? There were more than one barriers between platform nine and ten. But then she saw her distant cousin and some other black haired boy disappear through the barrier. She ran through and greeted Ron on the other side.

"Hello there, Ronald."

"Kara, How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ron!" Ron sighed as he turned around. Kara looked at his friend who was currently admiring the Platform.

"Is your new a mud- I mean Muggleborn?" Kara corrected herself quickly remembering who she was talking to. "Sorry! I guess I've been spending too much time around my parents."

"Actually Kara this is-"

"Harry Potter, Nice to meet you!" Kara just opened and closed her mouth and forgot all her Pureblood etiquette.

"H-H-Harry-Harry P-P-Potter?" Kara Questioned. Harry Grinned.

"You sound like Professor Quirrel."

Kara Grinned back.

"Well I best be going! I'll see you on the train?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The train

 **A/N There was an error in the last one: Kara has purple hair and Tawny Brown eyes, but when I tried to edit it, it didn't work so I just put it here.**

"Kara! Kara! Wait up!"

Caroline whipped round to see the one and only Draco Malfoy running up to her.

"Hey Draco! I've been looking for you!"

"Yeah well it's rather easy to spot someone with purple hair!"

They both chuckled.

"Well, Kara, we best get a compartment, while we can!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the train.

"Oh and did I mention, Father's making befriend these two goons: Crabbe & Goyle. They follow me round like house elves, it's quite pathetic."

* * *

"Oh, poor Draco. Having to put up with people who are happy to serve you!"

They had been sat in the compartment for about 10 minutes before Kara suddenly remembered.

"Harry Potter!"

"Uh...Kara... are you OK?"  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just I remembered that Ron made friends with Harry Potter!"

"WHAT?! _Harry Potter_ made friends with that blood traitor!?"

"That's my cousin you're talking about!"

"Oh...Yeah... Sorry about that!"

He stood up and stopped at the door.

"You coming?"

* * *

"Where?"  
"To go see Harry Potter, of course!"

"This is Crabbe, Goyle and Kara"

Ron scowled.

"I know Kara already"

"No-one asked you, Blood-Traitor."

Kara scowled.

"Go bully someone else, Malfoy!"

Draco gasped. They never called each other by there last names. He stalked off.

"Godric, he can be a prat sometimes!"

Kara glared at Ron.

"Oi! Don't say that, Ron. Only I can say that!"

"Well, it's true!"

"You can be a prat too, sometimes!" Kara countered.

"OK everyone calm down!" Harry shouted.

"Ron, It was wrong for you to call someone a prat, especially if they're your cousin's... How do you know him?"Harry continued.

"Oh um...We're...Friends." Kara knew Ron would blow up if she said Draco was her best friend.

"So...anyway" Kara continued "What house do you want to be in?"

"um...What are the houses?"  
"Oh! Sorry Harry! I keep forgetting you were raised by muggles" Kara exclaimed.

"Well there's Gryffindor:The house of the Brave; Hufflepuff: The house of the Loyal; Ravenclaw: The house of the intellectuals; and last but not least Slytherin: The house of the Ambitious"

Ron scoffed. "More like the house of the _evil_!"

"Evil?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, Harry, evil! There isn't a bad wizard out there who wasn't in Slytherin!" Ron pointed out.

"Yes, Ron, and you seem to be confusing that with "there isn't a _Slytherin_ out there who wasn't a bad wizard!""Kara countered, Tears beginning to stream down her face.  
"You realise _I'm_ most likely going to be a Slytherin. Do you think _I'm_ evil?"

Ron was quiet for a minute, but managed to mumble a quiet 'no'.

Harry decided to change the subject.

"Well, as long as I'm with one of you, I'll be fine!"

"Thank you, Harry. I think I'm gonna go, just... just promise me one thing."

"What?" Both Harry and Ron said.

"No matter what, We'll still be friends!"

"Of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know it's been a LONG time but I was grounded and had writers block and school's been hectic. But I realised how long it's been when I realised my birthday's coming up and I'd hoped to have _finished_ writing the first year.**

 **Chapter** **3: The Sorting**

"I think I can tell the right sort for myself, thanks."

Kara coughed "rejected" at Draco. He whipped round and glared. She smirked.

"We'll now proceed to the Great Hall for sorting, in a few minutes." Mcgonagall interrupted.

"you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Kara noticed how she didn't say "Slytherin" with any sort of malice or disgust, which was surprising, her being the head of Gryffindor. Mcgonagall continued.

"Each of these houses have their own noble history. During you time at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points and any rule breaking will loose them."

She left them to chat amongst themselves.

Kara heard gasps of surprise when a few ghosts floated through the floor. She recognised a few of them one of them being the Fat Friar, resident ghost of Hufflepuff. And heard mentions of 'Peeves' which she realised was the "horrific miscreant" her parents had warned her about. She heard a sharp clearing of Mcgonagall's throat.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start." The Professor told the first years

"Now form a line, and follow me" Mcgonagall lead them through to the Great Halls.

Kara stepped into the hall and looked around. She saw thousands of eyes staring at her and her fellow first years cowering slightly under the intense stares, but she held her head up and walked with confidence into the hall. She looked up to the ceiling, know of it's enchantment and felt slightly homesick. She had the same enchantment on the ceiling of her bedroom, so she could star gaze in the warmth. She heard a girl with extremely frizzy hair comment on it.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_ "

Kara scoffed and turned to Draco. _Know-it-all_ she mouthed. He smirked and did a rather cruel impression of the girl. Unfortunately, Kara stilled laughed but managed to stop before she reached the front of the room.

At the front of the room was the Teacher's table. She saw many teachers some of which she recognised. On the left she saw Professor Snape, a talented and respected potioneer, and Professor Quirrel, a complete imbecile, in her so humble opinion. On the right She saw Hagrid standing behind some teachers. In the centre She saw Dumbledore seated on a sort of golden throne. In front of Dumbledore she saw a stool with a dusty old hat sitting on it. She knew this was the Sorting Hat, but her family had never told what _precisely_ it did. Suddenly through a crease in the fabric it began to sing.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The entire hall burst into applaud. Kara looked over at Harry and Ron and saw Ron whisper something to Harry. They both laughed and suddenly Kara wished she was closer to them. She had the sinking feeling that she might be always be the odd one out, whether because she was the only girl or because she was (probably going to be) in Slytherin. To be honest she wasn't really listening to the sorting until it got to _Granger, Hermione_ which was the know-it-all. She was eventually sorted into Gryffindor. She zoned out until it came to _Malfoy, Draco_ who didn't even have the hat touch his hair before it screamed Slytherin. Next it was _Mauve,Caroline_ she walked up with faux confidence. She slowly sat on the stool and watched in hidden fear as the hat was placed on her head.

 _Hmm... very curious. I haven't seen anyone like this in a long time. Slytherin to the core yet with a shade of Gryffindor that constantly shines through. You're kind and loyal to your friends, yet cold and unforgiving to your enemies. There's only one place for you..._

" _Slytherin!"_


End file.
